


Audrey's Not So Peaceful Walk

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Audrey Sneezes, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Sneezing, Sneezing from Pollen, Stuck Sneeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Audrey just wants to go on a nice walk before meeting up with her friends. The only problem, however, is that she keeps needing to sneeze...I made this for my Harvey Street Kids fangirl of a friend for her birthday.
Kudos: 1





	Audrey's Not So Peaceful Walk

It was a warm, sunny morning on Harvey Street, as it often was. Today, a certain little girl with brown hair and a little gap in her teeth, who wore a plushy pink jacket, comfortable jeans and cute blue shoes, had just stepped out of her house. This little girl, Audrey, had spent the last hour or so washing up, getting dressed and eating her breakfast. Now that she was done with her morning routine, she was ready to get her day started.

She stretched her arms up, inhaled and sighed contentedly. It was a beautiful day, with not one cloud in the sky - the kind of day she enjoyed the most.

"I think I'll go for a nice walk before I meet up with my friends," she decided.

And so she went out over to the gate surrounding her front yard, opened it and went through. As she closed it behind her, she began to walk away from her house. After she'd walked almost a foot away from her house, however, Audrey felt a tickle in her nose, which twitched slightly.

"Hm? That's odd..." Audrey reached her hand up and rubbed her nose a few times with her forefinger. "Why does my nose tickle?"

She looked around for a moment, trying to find what was bothering her nose. She didn't see anything, however. She shrugged to herself, stopped rubbing her nose and kept walking. But ten seconds after she'd pulled her hand away, the tickle returned to her nose. Before she could rub it this time, her breath suddenly hitched; a sign that she was about to sneeze.

"Aaah... Aaa-haah..." Audrey inhaled, tilting her neck up slightly. In an effort to hold back her upcoming sneeze, she took a quick sniffle, but that seemed to make her nose itch even more. "HaaaaaAAAAHHHH--"

Audrey tilted her upper body as far back as it could go, then brought the side of her arm up to her face, and tried to stifle the sneeze into it.

"AHHH-PTCHI--!!" A mildly painful sensation surged through Audrey's chest and throat as she sneezed into her arm. And the itch in her nose was still there, almost as strong as it was moments ago. Keeping her arm in front of mouth and nose, Audrey sneezed again, without stifling this time. "HAAAAAHHHSHIUUUUUUUU!!! ...AHHH-CHUUUUUUUUUU!!"

The unexpected double was at least more satisfying than the stifle before it, but Audrey's nose was still a bit itchy. She pulled her arm away from her nose, then rubbed underneath it with her forefinger as she sniffled.

"...ugh... This is so weird..." Audrey said to herself. Another sniffle, followed by another. She looked around again for any irritants to look out for, but saw none.

"Either there's too much pollen out here, or it's all this sunshine."

As she mentioned the possible causes of her sneezing, her nostrils flared up slightly. The urge to sneeze was returning - but with her forefinger underneath her nose, Audrey was going to fight it off. She wasn't sure it would be all that easy, however.

"Haaah... Aaaah, haaaaah--" Audrey inhaled, but her nose seemed to ignore her forefinger. She tilted her upper body backward once again, then gave a stronger sneeze than before. "AaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHHHYEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

She tried as hard as she could to stifle her sneeze again, but she just couldn't. Had her eyes been open as it happened, she would have seen a good amount of saliva spraying out of her mouth. Audrey stood there, looking a bit cross-eyed as she kept her forefinger underneath her nose, then rubbed it a few times as she gave a couple of audible sniffles.

"Ugh! I'm gonna guess it's the pollen that making me sneeze..." Audrey said to herself. She pulled her forefinger away from her nose. "I mean, it's not like that hasn't happened... before... Heh, haaah..."

She tilted her neck back, feeling another tickle in her nose. As she inhaled, she fanned her hand in front of her opening mouth as her eyes watered slightly, her eyelids lowering.

"Huuuh... Aaah, aaaah..." Audrey inhaled. Her nose quivered noticably, her nostrils flared to slightly larger than they usually were. "Haaaah... H-huuuuuh..."

It must have been more than ten seconds since Audrey had started the buildup for her next sneeze. But there was one problem: she wasn't sneezing. The urge to sneeze slowly faded away, although there was still a tiny tickle in her nose.

"W-what the heck...?" Audrey said to herself. She sniffled sharply, but didn't need to sneeze. As it dawned upon her, she gained an expression of horror. "Oh, no... it can't be. It's... s-stuck!"

Stuck sneezes were something that could happen to any of the kids in Harvey Street, at any time. Audrey and her friends, however, took it quite a bit more seriously than the others did. As soon as one of them felt a tickle fade away from her nose, all that she and the other two would focus on would be trying to get the tickle to return, until the sneeze was released.

And right now, Audrey knew she needed to find a way to make herself sneeze; otherwise, she wouldn't get the relief she wanted.

As Audrey kept walking, she turned her head this way and that, looking for something to tickle her nose with. She didn't see much, however. She looked up at the sun and lowered her eyelids slightly, allowing the rays of light to enter her face. She gave a mild sniffle, followed by a sharper sniff. Nothing.

She turned away from the sun as she rubbed her eyes gently, followed by her nose. It hadn't started tickling. Audrey continued on her walk, until she finally came across a flower bush, which was growing at the edge of the front yard of one of the houses.

"I wonder..." Audrey said as she got an idea.

She looked at the flowers in the bush. Their petals were a brilliant yellow, and their centers yellow as well, covered in a thin layer of pollen. That was it; this was what Audrey needed to get her sneeze out. But given the last few times pollen had made her sneeze, she wasn't sure if it would be such a good idea...

As she was pondering whether she should do what she wanted to do, her nose itched again, but then stopped.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" asked Audrey.

She held one of the flowerheads toward her nose and gave the deepest sniff she could. The pollen was sucked directly into her nose, and she winced as her eyes widened and pupils shrunk. Her nose turned a bright red as allergic tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. She needed to sneeze, badly.

"Aaaaah..." Audrey inhaled as she backed away from the flower she just smelled. "Haaaaaah... Ahhhhhhhh..." Judging by how much her nose twitched, and how much her nostrils flared, she could tell this wasn't going to be just one sneeze. But as long as she would get a good amount of relief by however many sneezes were coming, she was going to let it happen.

"Heeehhhhhh... H-hhh-haaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... AaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAH..." Audrey tilted her upper body further and further back. Her nose seemed to itch more and more with every desperate gasp. This was going to be a big one. "HeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Audrey threw her neck back as far as it could go, her nostrils trembling madly along with her nose, and then exploded with the kind of sneeze that echoed all throughout Harvey Street.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-TTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!"

Audrey shot her neck forwards as large amounts of saliva misted out of her mouth, and a small amount of clear mucus bursted out of her nose. It had to have been one of the biggest, loudest and most forceful sneezes she had ever released. But it wasn't enough relief for her nose, so without even having time to rub her nose, Audrey inhaled before she entered a sneezing fit - something she wasn't used to.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! Huuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"

Audrey couldn't recall the last time she'd sneezed as loudly - let alone as much - as she had now. By the time she'd finished her final sneeze, which was even bigger than the one that started it all, she really wasn't feeling good. Her eyes were leaking and a little bloodshot, her throat felt sore, and her nose was bright red, dripping with clear mucus while somehow also being congested. Sniffling several times, Audrey brought her right forefinger up to rub her nose repeatedly.

"Uuuugh...!"

She felt like she was coming down with something, but the sneezes she'd released actually felt quite satisfying. Even if it left her nose running and stuffed up, it was worth it to get her stuck sneeze out. That being said, she couldn't let Dot and Lotta see her like this; they might think she was catching a cold.

"I... I deed a tissue..."

Audrey turned around and went back to her house, sniffling and rubbing her nose along the way. When she made it, she pushed the door open, went straight into the bathroom, took a tissue and blew her nose for almost five seconds straight. Her nose still running, she threw her tissue away, pulled out another one and blew again, before wiping the mucus off her nostrils.

The brown-haired girl spent the next three minutes or so blowing and wiping her nose on her tissues, until finally, the mucus flow went back to normal. Her nose now looked a pale pink, however. She went over to the medicine cabinet, opened it and pulled out a bottle of Benadryl-like allergy medicine. She took two of the pills with a large glass of water, then sniffed a few times. She could steadily feel her nasal passages clearing, the soreness in her throat fading, and even the pink shade on her nose disappearing.

"Ah, that's better," said Audrey to herself.

Now that she was done recovering from her allergy attack, she switched on the faucet and washed her hands. Then she turned off the faucet and wiped her hands off with a towel. Feeling better and refreshed, Audrey finally walked out of the bathroom and headed out of her house again, before finally heading off to the Harvey Girls' trailer to meet up with Dot and Lotta.

Although they all had fun that day, Audrey didn't bring up her sneezy situation that she'd had on her walk. The chances that they couldn't have heard her climactic sneezing fit had to be pretty darn low, however.


End file.
